Listy:
Ogólne i za razem pogrupowana lista wszystkich wszystkich projektów i nie tylko. Przegląd Tabelka projektów cz.1 Tabelka projektów cz.2 Tabelka projektów cz. 3) Arkusz 1: Tabelka projektów cz.1 Cały tytuły [odrazu pogrupowane Num. Serii Móje gatunek Orgin. Gatunek Orginalny tytół Nasze AU tytuł ZA Wer.W Polsce [Elcia] 1 Wer. W Polsce Opowiadanie [Gra] Obserwator : Wer. Polscy YT ’ berzy 2) Wer. W Polsce Opowiadanie [Gra] SOMA : Koniec świata b Orginał Elci 3) Orginały Opowiadanie Ja i moje OC ’ ki - 4 Orginały Pamiętnik Kabareciarka - 5 Orginały Scenariusz Miłość w NASA - 6 Orginały Pamiętnik Miłość, a komiksy - 7 Orginały W grze Nowe światy - 8 Orginały Scenariusz Przeczkole Otaku - 10 Orginały Opowiadania Strachy na Lachy - 11 Orginały Opowiadanie Żywa Matka Natura - zrobić AU ’ sy Elci 13 Au ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Atak tytanów : Skszydła Wolnści 14 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Wybielacz : Aizen-chan 15 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Digimon : Angelmon 16 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] przekrocz! : Syrenka 17 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Gintama : Wojowniczka 18a AU ’ sy Elevenki: * 4 Opowiadanie [Anime] Haikyuu : a.Oika-chan 18b b.Hinata-chan 18c c.Miss Gigant 18d D.Wszyscy tu są 19 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Jedenastka Inazumy - 20 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opiwiadanie [Anime] Naruto + Boruto Hatage-chan 21 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowadanie [Anime] Niebieski Exorcysta Biała Exorcystka 22 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Pamiętnik [Anime] Peace Maker Kurogane Tajna Agentka 23 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Pamiętnik [Anime] Pojedynek Kulinarny : Księżniczka kuchnii 24 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Ryuusei no Rocman : Agenci Ochrony 25 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Starmyu : Gwiazdka 26 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Anime] Yu-Gi-Oh! : Kle ’ patra 27 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Film] Miłość jest Wszystkim Miłość ponad wszystko 28 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Pamiętnik [Gra] Bad Dream: Coma + Fever Historia Elli 29 AU ’ sy Elevenki: W grze [Gra] Don ’ t Starve : Nie na Miłość 30 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadaie [Gra] FNAF : Panienka Cawton 31 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Gra] Kroniki Elevena Kroniki Jedenastek 32 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Gra] Kurtyna Ironii : Rewolucja 33 AU ’ sy Elevenki: W grze [Gra] Nostale : Przygoda Elci 34 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Gra] Sally Face : Rzymianie 35a AU ’ sy Elevenki: W grze *? [Gra] Simsiary Pl : a. Simowe my-Elevenka i Nicoma 35 … … 36 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Gra + … ] Różowa Pantera : Pannienka z Rózowym 37 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Pamiętnik [Kreskowka] Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie : Szefowa 38 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Zebja] Avatar: Legenda Aanga + Korry Awatar: Legenda Sokkiri 39 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadnie [Zebrać] Galactik Football : Wybrańcy Oddechu 40a AU ’ sy Elevenki: * 2 Opowiadanie [Zebrać] Miraculm: Biedronka i Czarny Kot za. Wer. W Polsce 40b b. Biała Kocica 41 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Zebrać] MLP : Księżniczka Speace 42 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Zebrać] Supa Strikas : Córunia Trenera 43 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Zebrać] Voltron : Księżniczka Manna 44 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Pamiętnik [Zebrać] Wodogrzmoty Małe : Magiczna Ciocia 45 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Opowiadanie [Książka + … ] Władca Pierścieni : Elfica Mrocznego Lasu re Podrużniczka Elcia 46 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] 100 śpiących książat i kraina snów Królowa Śniegu z Krainy Snów 47 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Całuj jego nie mnie : Podmieniona 48 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Król Szamanów : Polska Szamanka 49 Podrużniczka Elcia Misical [Anime] Książe tenisu Królowa tenisu 50 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Nie słynneeś? Jestem Sakamoto Jestem Sakamoto-chan 51 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Pokemon : Mioolina 52 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Servamp Mój świat Servamp 53 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie [Anime] Soul Eater : Bronio-czarownica 54 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime] Pedały Yowamushi : Onoda-chan 55 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Anime + dotyczy] X-men : Novy Fenix 56 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Gra] Corpse Party : Przeklęta siostra 57 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie [Gra] Dramat nastolatka + Amnezia Inna ja 58 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie [Gra] Ghost Master 3) 59a Podrużniczka Elcia + W grze * 3 [Gra] Heroes? za. [cz.3]: Nie widoma Heroska 59b b. [cz.5]: Znowu 59c do. [cz.7]: Do trzech razy sztuka 60 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Gra] Ib + Mad Father Przypadłość Elci 61 Podrużniczka Elcia: Pamietnik: [Gra] Minecraf Minepol Elci 62 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Gra] Outer Wilds : Ostatia Nomai 63 Podrużniczka Elci Pamiętnik [Gra] Persona 5 : Siostra Bliźniaczka 64 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Gra] Tomb Raider : Pomocnica 65 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Real] Yakuza? Panienka Yakuza z Polski 66 Podrużniczka Elcia Muzyczny [Gra + Film] Harry Potter i … ... Kuzynka 67 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Keskówka] Lolirock Zła Lolirock 68 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Komiks] Tytus, Romek i Atomek : Z dziewzynami 69 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie [Zebrać] Korzykarze Korzykarka 70 Podrużniczka Elcia Scenariusz [Zebrać] Pora na Przygode : Kiężniczka Lodu 71 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Wziąć] Xaolin pojedynczynek mistrzow Xaolin mistrzyni pojedynków 72 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Książka] Ja … Zapomniana z nieba 73 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Real] Queen Queen i Ja 74 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie [Seryjny] Pawer Rangers : Nowa Rengerka mi Nowe pokolenie-Elci 75 Nowe Pokolenie Opowiadanie [Anime] InuYasha : Zagubiona Cureczka 76 Nowe Pokolenie Opowiadanie [Anime] Księżniczka z Księżyca 2) 77 Nowe Pokolenie Scenarisz [Gra] Na księżyc 2) 78 Nowe pokolenie Scenriusz [Gra] Torín ’ Przejście s : Nowe Pokolenie 79 Nowe Pokolenie Opowiadnie [Krekówka] Star B. kontra wytrzymałość zła : Plikami fa Reszta-Elci 80 Kontynułacja W grze Pesona 6 - 81 Kontynułacja Opowiadanie Queen i ja 2 - 82 Od Elci Przemyślenia Teorie i ciekawostki z seriów : … sol Mieszanka-Elci 83 AU ’ sy Elevenki: + Poprzednicy Opowiadanie [Anime] 07-Ghost : Anielica 84a Podrużniczka Elcia + AU ’ sy Elci Pamiętnik + Miusical [Real = Cosplay, Anime] Nanbaka za. Pamiętniki z Nanba 84b b. Cosplay z Nanbaka 85 Podrużniczka Elcia Opowiadanie + w grze [Gra] Yandere Symulator YandereDev i jego Waifu 86 Poprzednicy. + Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Zebrać] Code Lyoko Panienka lyoko 87a Srachy na Lachy + AU ’ sy Elci Pamiętnik Kroniki Strachu : a. Z horroru od Miłości 87b … 89 Nowe pokolenie Paniętnik + muzyczny [Gra] Story of Euroolia Jedenaście H. Czy spulnego haremu-Elcia + Nicoma 90 Kochaj mnie … Opowiadania [Muzyka] BSB-Backstreet Boys Kochaj mnie BSB 91 Podrużniczka Elcia Scenarisz [Gra] Słodkie Przygody + Eldarya Słodkie Przygody [Sweet Kitty-Nicoma] 92a Poruzniczkia Elcia W grze * 2 [Gra] Dance Central : a. Taniec miłości 92b b. Lubisz tańczyć 93 Podrużniczka Elcia Pamiętnik [Gra] Pan Miłość Królowa ’ s CHOICE : SPDz 94 AU ’ sy Elevenki Scenariusz + Opowiadanie [Gra] The Sims < 4 > Simsiary PL ja Od Nicomy 95 Orginał Nicomy Opowiadanie Kwiat Wiśni - 96 Orginał Nicomy Opowiadanie Moja przygoda z BSB - 97 AU ’ sy Nicomy Opowiadanie Moje wymyślone historie Simów - 98 Orginał Nicomy Opowiadanie Mój Simowy Ideał - 99 Orginał Nicomy Opowiadanie W Simowym Świecie - 100 Orginał Nicomy Pomyślunki Pomyślunki i rozpatania o grach - krztyna Spulne [Gościnnie, pomoc itp.] + Reszy + Czy spulnego haremu 101 Orginały Scenariusz Chłopaki w realu - 102 Orginały Opowiadanie Mój Harem - 103 Orginały Scenariusz Szkoła Otaku - 104 AU ’ sy Elevenki: Scenariusz [Seral] Przyjaciele : Wer. FB + Eldarya Tabelka PROJEKTÓW cz.2 Num. Serii Haremy [chłopaki] ZA Jedenaście Nicoma 1 2) b 3) 4 5 6 7 8 10 11 zrobić 13 14 15 16 17 18a 18b 18c 18d 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35a 35 … 36 37 38 39 40a 40b 41 42 43 44 45 re 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59a 59b 59c 60 61 62 63 64 65 ? 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 mi 75 76 77 78 79 fa 80 81 82 sol 83 84a 84b 85 86 87a 87b 89 H. 90 Kevin Nacięcie 91 Kentin / Kastiel + Leiftan / Ashgor Nataniel + Ezarel 92a Usterka Bodie 92b - - 93 Lucien Kiro 94 Kostucha Pauolo Rocca ja 95 96 97 98 99 100 jot 101 102 103 104 Arkusz 3: Tabelka projektów cz. 3) Num. Serii Do fabuły: ZA Główna Postać Wielka Miłość Wróg / owie 1 2) b 3) 4 5 6 7 8 10 11 do 13 14 15 16 17 18a 18b 18c 18d 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35a 35 … 36 37 38 39 40a 40b 41 42 43 44 45 re 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59a 59b 59c 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 mi 75 76 77 78 79 fa 80 81 82 sol 83 84a 84b 85 86 87a 87b 89 H. 90 91 92a 92b 93 94 ja 95 96 97 98 99 100 jot 101 102 103 104 Mam nadzieję, że jest rozłożany.